mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Man/Gate
This version is a custom-sprited character made for the full game ''Capcom Fighting All-Stars, with a gameplay style similar to Marvel vs. Capcom and a moveset with many ninja-based attacks, such as his signature Shadow Blade, as well as a brutal A.I., though he has several gameplay and balancing issues, such as his attacks having infinite priority and dealing too much damage.'' ) |Image = File:GateOIluShadowmanPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Gate & O Ilusionista |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Shadowman CFAS is a six-button character, using the , and buttons for punches and the , and button for kicks, with and corresponding to light attacks, and to medium attacks and and to heavy attacks; he also has a throw, activated by pressing while near the opponent. He was made for the Capcom Fighting All-Stars project (as evident in his display name, with "CFAS" being an abbreviation) and has a gameplay style that takes cues from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, having several gameplay mechanics from said game, such as Chain Comboing, a Push Block, a Super Jump and a Launcher that can be followed up into the Super Jump, as well as an Alpha Counter. Notably, after being knocked down, he automatically performs a backward Recovery Roll instead of standing up. Shadowman is a fast character, having great air mobility and speed. He follows a standard combo system where light attacks can be chained into medium attacks into heavy attacks, and Normals can be chained into Specials and Specials can be chained into Hypers, although only certain Specials and Hypers can be chained, and his Launcher can also be followed up into a Super Jump, allowing for Aerial Raves to be performed. His damage output is above average, which is especially noticable with his Hypers, as they deal a lot of damage for their Power cost, especially Oriental Express, which can take out almost 3/4rth of an average opponent's Life, and simple combos also deal a lot of damage; while he does have a damage dampener, attacks still do a decent amount of damage even when chained into. Because he has both decent comboability and a high damage output, he is slightly unbalanced. He has a big issue with all of his Normals, as they all have infinite priority due to their collision hitboxes overlapping their attacking hitboxes, which makes him even more unbalanced. Several of his Specials and Hypers are supposed to inflict hard knockdown, but because their HitDefs contain fall.recovery = 0 instead of fall.recover = 0, M.U.G.E.N counts that as soft knockdown instead, which can cause unintended behavior. Shadowman has a wide array of Specials and Hypers, and some of his Specials activate different moves depending on the button pressed, which adds to his versatility and unpredictability, as he has several projectile attacks, an anti-air, a move that can stun the opponent and a Special throw at his disposal, as well as a dash move that is not an actual attack but can be followed up into different attacks, including one that can be chained up to three times in a row. He even has a move that allows him to turn invisible while still retaining all of his abilities and Yamato Man as an assist. In addition, he has a move that is stated to be a Special in the Readme but is misattributed as a Normal, named Hikage Kasumi / Shadow Mist, which is activated with and is a teleporting attack, and like most of his Specials, it has a light, medium and heavy version, with its range varying depending on the button pressed. As for his Hypers, they all deal above average damage for their cost, and all of them except for Oriental Express are level 1 Hypers. His Nisen Hikage Shuriken Hyper curiously deals more damage the further he is away from the opponent. His Oriental Express Hyper involves summoning Komuso Man, Tengu Man and Yamato Man, and not only does the Hyper deal an excessive amount of damage, the Hyper is also flawed, as it's possible to recover from Tengu Man's attack and avoid Yamato Man's attack completely. His Jiraya, Soul Slash and Oriental Express Hypers also give back Power. During several of his Specials and Hypers, he disappears in a puff of smoke, which can deal a small amount of damage if the opponent is within range. Shadowman has a custom A.I. which is very brutal, as it attacks very often and gives the opponent little chances to act; he frequently uses his invisiblity move to make it even harder for a human player to fight him, though he can be made visible again by simply attacking him, and he often uses his powerful Hypers whenever he has the chance to, though he rarely performs combos and often performs the same attacks or actions, including his grab and his Launcher followed up by a Super Jump. His high damage output, as well as his Normals having infinite priority, makes him even harder to deal with. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Ground version: Ground version: Ground and all aerial versions: Projectile launch angle varies depending on button pressed|}} | Projectile varies depending on button pressed : JiTekKyu; : BakuEn-Sho; , , : Makibishi; Cannot be used if a Ninja Weapons projectile is already on screen|}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed|}} |Height, distance and number of hits vary depending on button pressed version: |}} | Move behavior varies depending on button pressed : dash : back hop, then dash : backflip, then dash, during backfiip During dash: : stop dash : equivalent to crouching attack; , , : DAI ICHI KYO|}} during Gyouja Damashiuchi - Hajime / Ascetic Sneak Attack - start| Can follow up into DAI NI KYO|}} during DAI ICHI KYO| Can follow up into DAI SAN KYO|}} during DAI NI KYO| |}} |Move varies depending on button pressed : Invisible; becomes invisible until hit or command is put in again : Smoke Bomb; , : Yamato's Spear; |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' + during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen - Shadowman VS Naruto The MegaBrony MUGEN - Shadow Man vs Jigglypuff M.U.G.E.N Survival Run - Shadow Man Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Gate Category:Characters made by O Ilusionista Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2010 }}